megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Revelations: Persona
Time out! There is a Revelations: Persona page? Why on earth can't there be a page for every game released this way? There definitely should be. --Yksehtniycul 23:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Atlus USA I think it could be made a "little" more transparent which companies are handling which games. I for instance see no mention of Atlus USA in the Revelations article (except for in the sections I've recently added) Atlus USA is legally completely independent from Atlus in Japan afaik. Since they're not multinational corporations (don't ask me how you get to be one) afaik they must be distinct entities... though for all I know the reason two companies with the same name exist in two countries might just be so ones finances do not become entangled in the other. --Yksehtniycul 14:11, 29 June 2009 (UTC) So it turns out... posting them that way made them very easy to separate!! Trickster The Hierophant Yama 4thLv. Hierophant Maria The High Priestess Mazu 5thLv. Priestess Starion The Emperor Shōmen Kongō 5thLv. Emperor Pixie The Lovers Pixie 116 5thLv. Lovers Shaman The Chariot Ogun 126 5thLv. Chariot Vesta The Empress Vesta 143 6thLv. Empress Voodoo The Hierophant Aizen Myō’Oh 6thLv. Hierophant Nike Judgment Nike 7thLv. Judgment Fury The Magician Houri 8thLv. Magician Talon Justice Nemain 8thLv. Justice Jack Frost The Lovers Jack Frost 10thLv. Lovers Guni The Devil Bres 10thLv. Devil Ven The Sun Bennu 10thLv. Sun Virgo The High Priestess Amé-no-uzumé 11stLv. Priestess Pawn The Emperor Airgetlam 12ndLv. Emperor Lx1 The Magician Urvashi 14thLv. Magician Rain The Empress Mokosh 15thLv. Empress Hellcat The Hermit Fei Hu 16thLv. Hermit Shogi The Hierophant Zhōng-kui 17thLv. Hierophant Hive The World Quetzalcoatl 17thLv. World Crosscut The High Priestess Dakshayani 18thLv. Priestess Vortek The Chariot Gozu Ten’Oh 18thLv. Chariot Halo Judgment Phaleg 18thLv. Judgment Darkrider Justice Triglav 19thLv. Justice Jack O’ The Lovers Jack’o’lantern 20thLv. Lovers Remy The Moon Lilim 21stLv. Moon Sumi The Star Janus 22ndLv. Star Brax The Emperor Brahma 23rdLv. Emperor Gasious The Sun Vedhrfölnir 24thLv. Sun Omah The Hierophant Ogma 25thLv. Hierophant Stallios The Hermit Enbarr 25thLv. Hermit Iron Bride The Empress Arianrhod 27thLv. Empress Lance The Magician Cú Chulaind 28thLv. Magician Mach Justice Macha 28thLv. Justice Deva The High Priestess Hathor 29thLv. Priestess Leviathan The World Illuyanka 29thLv. World Tenji The Fool Tenjiku Tokubei 30thLv. Fool Anuvis Temperance Anubis 32ndLv. Temperance Mordo The Chariot Beidō Xingjun 33rdLv. Chariot Ug The Emperor Marduk 34thLv. Emperor Hera Death Hel 34thLv. Death Helion The Magician Hermōdhr 35thLv. Magician Brigit The Empress Brigid 36thLv. Empress Azrael Judgment Azra’il 36thLv. Judgment Wals The High Priestess Urdhr 37thLv. Priestess Region Justice Verethragna 37thLv. Justice Mephisto The Hierophant Takemikazuchi 39thLv. Hierophant Frost The Hermit Bai Hu 39thLv. Hermit Cerebus The Wheel of Fortune Kerberos 40thLv. Fortune Crow The Sun Yatagarasu 41stLv. Sun Odin The Emperor Wōden 43rdLv. Emperor Celes The Empress Xiwangmu 44thLv. Empress Inferno Death Ankou 44thLv. Death Gemb Temperance Xuan Wu 45thLv. Temperance Vixen The High Priestess Taishan Niangniang 46thLv. Priestess Morie Justice Morrigan 46thLv. Justice Nari The Fool Narukami 47thLv. Fool Vora The Magician Varuna 47thLv. Magician Shaolin The Chariot Sun Wukong 48thLv. Chariot St. Dragon The World Qing Long 49thLv. World Viper The Strength Toyotama-hime 50thLv. Strength Loki The Devil Loki 51stLv. Devil Thor The Hierophant Thor 52ndLv. Hierophant Chatz The High Priestess Ushas 53rdLv. Priestess Succubus The Moon Succubus 53rdLv. Moon Darkside Justice Tyr 54thLv. Justice Bard The Emperor Baal 55thLv. Emperor Phoenix The Sun Zhu Que 55thLv. Sun Almighty Judgment Armaiti 55thLv. Judgment Dorga The Empress Durga 57thLv. Empress Mondo Death Mot 58thLv. Death Flare The Magician Freyr 59thLv. Magician Demo The Chariot Susanō 59thLv. Chariot Jester The Hanged Man Barbatos 59thLv. Hanged Man Alfred Judgment Yamaoka 60thLv. Judgment Karma The Fool Kamakura Gongorō 61stLv. Fool Valzante The High Priestess Verdhandi 61stLv. Priestess Ra The Emperor Amun 62ndLv. Emperor Michael Judgment Micha’el 62ndLv. Judgment Ishtal The Empress Ishtar 65thLv. Empress Bushido Justice Bishamonten 66thLv. Justice Massacre The Tower Nyarlathotep 66thLv. Tower Hannu The Magician Hanuman 68thLv. Magician Racsha The High Priestess Lakshmi 70thLv. Priestess Bucho The Hierophant Huherdei Mergen 74thLv. Hierophant Borax The World Mucalinda 76thLv. World Beelzlebum The Devil Beelzebub 77thLv. Devil Garuda The Sun Garuda 79thLv. Sun Dark Angel Judgment Satan 79thLv. Judgment Leuda The Magician Lugh 80thLv. Magician Kari The Empress Kali 85thLv. Empress Ashura The Emperor Vishnu 86thLv. Emperor Scrag The High Priestess Skuld 88thLv. Priestess Shaa The Tower Amatsu Mikaboshi 88thLv. Tower Endora The Hierophant Indra 89thLv. Hierophant Athena Justice Pallas Athena 90thLv. Justice Abracab Judgment Vohu Manah 94thLv. Judgment Shiva The Chariot Shiva 96thLv. Chariot Zuma The World Zhuyin 97thLv. World Lucifer The Devil Lucifer 99thLv. Devil